moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daelandor Duskwhisper
=History= ---- Daelandor was born to Anador and Coria Duskwhisper in Silvermoon City, fourteen years prior to the beginning of the First War. Both of his parents were Magisters of middling rank; as members of an ancient and wealthy house, both had had the finest education that money could buy in Dalaran prior to their marriage. It was to nobody's surprise that Daelandor showed an aptitude for magic from a young age. Anador delighted in entertaining his young son with parlor tricks and simple spells from the day he was born. By the time he grew to his teenage years, Daelandor had been taught many basic spells and learned rudimentary enchanting and artificing from his father. When he turned twenty, Daelandor was sent to Dalaran to study with the Kirin Tor. In Dalaran, Daelandor flourished. He quickly mastered several schools of magic, showing particular skill with fire. Rather than become a more domestic, research-based mage, as his parents were, he focused instead on becoming an accomplished pyromancer. It was in pursuit of knowledge about the element of fire that he met Aidan Gloomshield, a human mage who had just recently become a full fledged member of the Kirin Tor. Aidan shared Daelandor's love of fire and rude jokes, and the two became fast friends. Aidan and Daelandor studied together for many years as adepts of the Kirin Tor, developing a thesis on fire magic and creating several new spells and techniques. The two also took several trips around the Eastern Kingdoms in search of ancient tomes and forgotten magics that would augment their power or earn them status with the Kirin Tor. It was on one of these trips that the two encountered a rogue warlock in the wet marshes of Khaz Modan. The warlock in question, a former mage of the Kirin Tor himself, assaulted the two on sight when they stepped onto his property. Through a short but bloody battle in which Aidan lost a hand to a summoned felstalker, they slew him, taking from his house a large tome of demonic origin. Aidan and Daelandor fled back to Dalaran with great haste, both for fear of Aidan's life and to study the tome in a safer environment. For several weeks after Aidan's recovery, the two stole into the nearby Alterac Mountains, sleeping at Aidan's family estate and trying to work out the mysteries of the tome. Finally, after several weeks of fruitless experimentation, Aidan succeeded in summoning a blood imp, and immediately taught Daelandor how to do the same. From the tome, the two learned much. By the time the Third War began, and the Scourge laid waste to Quel'thalas, Daelandor was an adept warlock. He returned home with the utmost rapidity when he heard what had transpired, but arrived far too late to be of any help fighting off the undead; the damage had already been done. Seeing no point to concealing himself any longer, Daelandor embraced his identity as a warlock, throwing himself and his considerable firepower against the remaining Scourge in his homeland, anointing himself as a Blood Elf in the process Up to the time at which the Blood Elves joined the Horde, Daelandor remained in Quel'thalas, rebuilding from the wreckage of the former high elven society. Shortly after this landmark event, he received a letter from Aidan inviting him to return to the Alterac Mountains to further his studies alongside his old friend. Having decided that his work with his people was finished, Daelandor left for Alterac the following day. The years and the destruction of Lordaeron had not been kind to Aidan; it seemed the man had aged thirty years in the brief four years that they had been separated. The human revealed his newfound power in being able to summon a Felguard, at that time the pinnacle of known demons. Daelandor spent several months trading secrets with Aidan and doing new research in attempt to grow both of their power. Eight months after Daelandor returned to Alterac, the pair of warlocks began preparations to bind a Wrathguard to Aidan; uncharted territory, as the Grimoires detailing the binding rituals of greater demons had not yet been published. The weak summoning ritual was easily shattered by the Wrathguard, who struck down Aidan and was subsequently destroyed by Daelandor. After spending several days cleaning up the estate and burying Aidan, Daelandor left for Quel'thalas once again. He arrived just after Kael'thas' kidnapping of M'uru and participated in the assault on the Sunwell alongside the main body of the Horde that had journeyed to Outland. Through wartime, peace, turmoil, and betrayal, Daelandor has been fighting alongside the Sin'dorei and the Horde. He helped to combat the demons at the Sunwell, and defended the party of brave heroes that went into its heart to kill Kil'jaeden. The warlock was also present during the assault on the Blackwing Descent, during which time he plumbed its depths seeking knowledge of Nefarian's secrets. With the revelation of Pandaria, Daelandor pledged himself to an organization: the Dominion of the Sun. He swiftly rose through their ranks, fighting under Tendael Dawnlight in the Dalaran Insurgency and Volanaro Ael'aran in Tanaris and Nagrand. He assisted in many victories under the banner of the Dominion, but nevertheless did not distinguish himself for many months. In late August, nine months after joining the Dominion, Daelandor began his journey to the prestigious rank of Exemplar by performing a Trial of Courage. He brought his regiment of Dominion forces through the Wetlands, picking up a demonic artifact along the way, to Menethil Harbor, where the team hijacked a boat and sailed for Bloodmyst Isle. Upon arrival, they kidnapped several draenei from the town of Blood Watch, killing many in their quest, and set out for the Vector Coil, in the west. There, Daelandor attempted to use the power of the two demon skulls he had brought to corrupt the draenei that he had captured into man'ari eredar; ultimately, the experiment failed. One draenei died moments after its transformation, and the other was slain by the Dreadlord that was reanimated from one of the skulls in the warlock's possession. The Dominion slew the Dreadlord and returned home, considering the entire ordeal a neutrally successful endeavor. As an Exemplar, Daelandor flourished. He distinguished himself in the Death's Door campaign in Outland under Setrien Dawnlight following Volanaro's disappearance. During the Siege of Orgrimmar, he fought to defend the Dominion's outpost in Azshara from attacking night elves. Daelandor continued his research into demonology and made a podium finish in several tournaments, including a second place at the Dominion's anniversary party and a first place at the Sunguard's. This win granted him the title of Thalassian Champion, from Setrien himself. After the conversion to the Fireborne, Daelandor fought in the Dragonmaw campaign, defeating many Alliance soldiers in the name of the Sin'dorei. Sometime after, he defeated Setrien in a dueling bout, earning himself a champion's medal and making him the only member of the Dominion to defeat Setrien on equal grounds. In the Arathi Highlands campaign, the warlock was afforded an incredible honor; he fought in a strike team handpicked by Vurk'gol Bloodmane to assault and defend points critical to the campaign. The strike team was enormously successful and cemented his status as a renowned slayer of humans. When the Dark Portal was reopened, Daelandor was among the first to step through. Having cut off ties with his former blood elven allies, the warlock slipped into the Tanaan Jungle in the chaos of the initial assault on Draenor. There he spent time studying the blood magic of the Bleeding Hollow, building on his prior knowledge of blood magic and sacrificial rites. He also infiltrated the Blackrock Foundry after the death of Blackhand in search of the secrets of the clan’s incredibly strong weapon enchantments, but emerged unsuccessful. Most recently, Daelandor poured much of his energy into learning how to permanently bind a Doomguard to his will. He succeeded, sustaining great injuries in the process, as the demon in question managed to eviscerate him quite properly before he could bring it under his control. Through force of will and dark magic, Daelandor survived his grievous wounds, returned to Azeroth, and rejoined with the Dominion of the Sun. =Description= ---- Daelandor stands tall and straight-backed, towering over even other blood elves with his considerable height. Daelandor is the picture of a member of House Bloodhawk. Hair so black it is nearly blue and a neatly trimmed goatee frame his angular face. His nose is long and crooked and his mouth is typically curled into a scowl. Daelandor's eyes glow a brighter, move violent green than most elves due to his constant close proximity to fel magic. His body is cured of the corruption that formly twisted his right arm into a malformed black husk. Now, it is tattooed heavily with red runic symbols which travel across his flesh like planets across the heavens, constantly shifting and weaving around. The ever-present communication rune still circles on the back of his hand, though it is now a bloodred color instead of its usual green. Shadowy purple tattoos wind their way up his other arm, constantly shifting and moving with the movement of colonies of demons through the nether; to the experienced eye, these are not runes of power, but tags placed upon demons, for ease of access in summoning them. A single, black rune stretches across his upper back, five circles, one inside of the other. The five slowly rotate at different speeds, seemingly at random. The formerly scarless warlock now bears a peculiar cross-shaped array of scars on his right upper arm, from injuries sustained in the Arathi campaign. Armor His armor is a sight to behold. A nightmarish marriage of embersilk and elementium, jagged shards of metal erupt from Daelandor's body in many places where cloth does not quite reach. Carved into the many small metal plates that decorate his attire are horrific grimacing faces and skulls, in much the same fashion as many death knights. Covering his chest is an orange tabard decorated with yellow flames: the symbol of the Dominion of the Sun. Arms Daelandor carries an enchanted staff. Relationships Vykien Dorel'a - Daelandor and Vykien have been great friends for many months, and in recent times he has begun tutoring her in the demonic arts. Aerivyln Sunshadow - A second, less talented apprentice to Daelandor, Aerivyln has been under his tutelage for slightly longer than Vykien. The more experienced warlock views him as promising, but undedicated, and the student views his master as harsh and unwavering. Nevertheless, their relationship is fairly strong. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlocks